


Dear Yellow Ranger

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: 9/11 stuff is in its own chapter, 9/11 trigger warning, Epistolary, Gen, Pen Pals, School Assignments, except for the parts that aren't, very late alpha's magical christmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Chip Thorn is assigned to write to his hero for career advice. He writes to Kelsey Winslow to ask how to be a Power Ranger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> This was originally written as part of a NanoWriMo project that was meant to be a lot of holiday fic exchange treats. This was tagged as something for TheSecondBatgirl. Hopefully you're still interested, Bats!  
> Also many thanks to Rivulet027 for the beta!

September 10, 2000  
Dear Yellow Ranger:  
Hi there. My sixth grade Language Arts teacher asked us to write to our role model to ask them how we get to do their job when we grow up. What's the best way to become a Power Ranger?  
Sincerly  
Chip Thorn, age 11

 

October 1, 2000  
Dear Chip:  
I was really excited to get your letter. Usually Carter (that's the Red Ranger) is the one getting letters asking for career advice. I think everyone wants to be the Red Ranger because he's the leader.  
There isn't really a set career path to being a Ranger. The Lightspeed Rangers were one of the few teams that was picked by other humans. Carter was a firefighter, Dana was a paramedic and applying for med school. (She's taking classes now, while we're fighting! She is so stressed!) Chad is really good at martial arts, Joel is an amazing pilot, and I will do anything risky for the right reward--especially when people's lives are on the line. I'm really good at mountain climbing, skate boarding, roller skating... you get the idea.  
The best advice I can give you is this: exemplify Ranger values: be loyal, brave, always stick up for those weaker than you, and work hard. Martial arts training wouldn't be a bad idea either. Please let me know how it's going and don't be afraid to ask questions.  
Good luck! And I hope your teacher gives you an "A" when she sees this.  
Best Wishes,  
Kelsey Winslow  
Yellow Lightspeed Ranger   
(age 20)

 

October 15, 2000  
Dear Kelsey,  
Thank you so much for your advice. Mom was excited when I asked if I could take martial arts--I think she thinks I spend too much time playing video games. She said I still have to take Archery too because it's good for my nerve development or something, but I figure it can't hurt: Power Rangers have to know how to aim at things, right?  
Does always standing up for people weaker than me mean I have to stop putting frogs in Maddie Rocca's desk?  
Sincerely,  
Chip  
P.S. My teacher only gave me a B because she doesn't believe being a Power Ranger is an actual career choice, and I misspelled "Sincerely" on my first letter. I fixed the spelling, because she's right, but I'm still trying to convince her that being Power Ranger is a valid career path. I mean, my other choice is a knight, but there's not much call for that these days.

 

October 31, 2000  
Dear Chip,  
Your teacher has no imagination. Keep listening to the things she's right about (it may not seem like it, but good spelling is important!) and learn well: Power Rangers are chosen because they always try hard and do their best. However, they also don't really believe it when people tell them things are too dangerous or impossible or not real careers. (Also, if you spend your life preparing to be a Power Ranger and you change your mind or don't get the chance, you'll have a lot of other great options from the training.) I'm glad you're taking Archery too, it helps with hand eye coordination and sometimes Power Rangers even have bows! (Like the very first Pink Ranger from Angel Grove.)  
Actually, Power Rangers and Knights have a lot in common: they have high ethical standards, are highly loyal, and dedicated to protecting those that can't protect themselves.  
And yes, you absolutely need to stop putting frogs in that poor girl's desk! Bullying is never good, and Power Rangers are always good. You march right up to her and apologize, Mister. Who knows, maybe you'll make a friend.  
All the Best,  
Kelsey

 

November 10, 2000  
Dear Kelsey,  
Remind me to always listen to you in future. I just got back from Maddie and her sister Vida's house. They were shooting a music video! About Robin Hood! Can I tell you a secret? I hit the target better than I have before, but because I didn't hit the bulls eye we used some camera tricks to make it look like I had. Vida picked the music, and Maddie's having way too much fun with her parents' digital camera and iMovie (have you heard of it? You put the movie in the computer and you can edit it and Maddie's going to do it all herself and it's going to look like a real TV show!)  
Um, I mean thank you for the really good advice. Even if it doesn't help me get to be a Power Ranger, I made two really cool friends. (Vida and I are trying to get Maddie to come catching frogs with us at the pond next weekend.)  
I've been seeing some reports of really scary battles in Mariner Bay. How are you not scared?  
Sincerely,  
Chip

 

November 15, 2000  
Dear Kelsey,  
I know you haven't written back yet, and I hope I'm not bothering you, but I just saw on TV that the Aquabase blew up! I hope you're OK.  
Your worried friend,  
Chip

 

December 1, 2000  
Dear Chip,  
It was cool getting to talk to you on the phone, and again it wasn't a bother. Actually, I think it was much cooler getting to hear about your music video with your own voice then reading about it. Do you have an email address? Ms. Fairweather came by with Joel while I was writing this and made some comment about wasting trees.  
And email is going to be safer than paper letters soon, as I'm going to be going mountain climbing in Europe! I wasn't sure about checking email on the road, but Chad informed me if I didn't write him often, he was going to come and drag me back to Mariner Bay whether I like it or not. Dana helped me set up an email address on hotmail. It's KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com .  
Your friend,  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: It's Chip!  
December 10, 2000  
Kelsey:  
Look Mom and Dad let me get email so I could write to you! Look out! I'm going to drive you crazy.  
Chip

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE: It's Chip!  
December 12, 2000  
Chip,  
I was checking my email at Dana's before my flight and she said "that's a short trip". I hear Europe has lots of internet cafes, so you should be hearing from me before too long!  
Love,  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Wait a second...  
December 14, 2000  
Kelsey,  
You're leaving before Christmas? Are you crazy? Where are people going to send your presents?  
Chip

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: Merry Christmas  
December 25, 2000  
Dear Chip,  
Merry Christmas! Everyone insisted on giving me their presents before I left. They said I would need them for my trip to Europe. Don't worry about the one you sent, Carter has it safe and sound and he and Dana are going to meet me in Vienna for Spring Break, and if we can't figure out how to get it to me before then, they'll give it to me themselves. You definitely should plan on going to Europe sometime. Maybe after high school and before college? Or maybe after your team retires? (Did I mention Ranger teams are only active for a year or so these days, so you'll need another thing to do after?) Everything is so small and so old.  
Have you ever been to Philadelphia to see the Liberty Bell and Independence Hall? Or the historical buildings in Boston? You think they're old because they're some of the oldest building in the US, but they're like you next to my great grandfather compared to some of the buildings in Europe. Seriously, I was in a castle that dates back to the 1200s. Can you imagine? I mean, Native Americans were building things, but they used such different materials, and well, they all got pushed out of them and moved around so much that none of them are there anymore.  
I hope things are well with you,  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: RE: Merry Christmas  
December 26, 2000  
Dear Kelsey,  
Thank you so much for the autographed picture of you and the Rangers. It's my favorite thing. Europe sounds really cool. Thank Carter for me when you talk to him. Actually, they asked us if packed our bags ourselves and things the last time we flew, maybe you had better give me his email address so I can tell him what's in the package?  
Winter break is awesome! I kind of wish we got snow here in California, but Maddie and Vida and I may get to go to Disneyland in January, so there's that!  
Chip

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: Rockin' Video  
March 15, 2001  
Chip,  
I met up with Carter and Dana yesterday. I love the scarf! It's the perfect color! My favorite thing in the package, though, was the DVD with the music video that you and Maddie and Vida made. It's so cool!  
Someone in the Internet Cafe happened to glance over my shoulder while I was watching it and asked if they were streaming video online now--he thought it was professional. He was pretty shocked when I told him it was made by some sixth graders! Make sure you tell Maddie and Vida, I'm sure they'll get a kick out of it.  
Best,  
Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that deals with the 9/11 stuff. In case I'm not the only one who has it as a squick/trigger.

To: Undisclosed Recipients  
From KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: I'm OK  
September 11, 2001  
Greetings from London,  
I'm safe, I hope you all are too.  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: RE: I'm OK  
September 11, 2001  
Kelsey,  
We got to get out of school early. It's really scary out there. I wish you were closer. I hope all your friends are safe too.  
Chip  
PS Don't tell whoever decides who gets to be a Power Ranger, but I'm really scared.

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
RE: RE: I'm OK  
September 12, 2001  
Chip,  
They're OK too. I found emails from Carter and Dana when I got in: apparently Carter's debating getting on a plane (once they start flying again) or getting on a train to go to New York City and help out--he's a firefighter. Dana doesn't want him to. (They're dating, shh it's supposed to be a secret but someone had to talk Ryan down and...) Anyway, I don't really want him to either! It sounds really dangerous. I feel kind of awful typing this, but I'm just glad he was too far away to respond right away. Those poor firefighters! And their families!  
And remember, I may be far away, but there are heroes close by too. I promise you Briarwood has police and firefighters just as dedicated as the ones in New York City. And can I tell you a secret? I'm really scared too.  
So are Dana and Chad and everyone. It kind of sucks being so far away them.  
Before you freak out let me tell you something: the trick to being a hero isn't not being scared; if you're not scared, sometimes you do stupid things. The trick is when you're scared of something to do the thing anyway. And to know the difference between something scary and something stupid.  
I'm not always the best at it, but I'm getting better.  
Hang in there kiddo,  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: I'm OK  
September 13, 2001  
Kelsey,  
We went back to school today, and I'm really glad--there's not really anything to do with the TV being off. Maddie and Vida and I are going to make a movie. Maybe with the new boy in our class. His name is Xander and he's Australian and we're trying to figure out if we can work in his really awesome accent into the story.  
And it kind of feels stupid with everything else going on.  
Chip

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: Back to the USA  
September 25, 2001  
Chip,  
I'm back in the States, at least for awhile. With everything going on, it seemed like a good idea. Hang in there, things will start feel more normal. And don't listen to those idiots on the news.  
Kelsey


	3. Chapter 3

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Wait a minute....  
November 5, 2001  
Kelsey  
I saw you guys in Silver Hills on the news. I thought you were retired!  
Chip

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE: Wait a minute....  
November 7, 2001  
Chip,  
Yeah, that happens sometimes. Vypra showed up and started making trouble for the Time Force Rangers, so we had to go back and help them out. It can always be something! I think there's retirement and "retirement" and technically Rangers are usually in the latter. Though some of the earlier teams lost their powers afterwards. I can't imagine!  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: School and the Moon  
October 15, 2002  
Kelsey,  
Sorry I haven't written as much, eighth grade is getting kind of hard and then Maddie and Vida I have been trying to make another movie. Well, mostly Maddie wants to make it and Vida and I want to help her. Maddie wants to be a director, she's always filming things when she can get the video camera away from her parents. I just like to read comic books, and go to karate and archery. I guess that's Ranger training, right?   
By the way, I saw this thing on the internet that heard there were a bunch of Rangers on the moon, know anything about that?  
Chip

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE: School and the Moon  
October 16, 2002  
Chip,  
Now why would I know anything about a bunch of Red Rangers on the moon?  
Kelsey

October 16, 2002

Dear Chip,  
Sorry for the rather weird email, I was informed on no uncertain terms that email is insecure and I shouldn't discuss Ranger business that way. I don't get it, since we're a publicly identified team (it's not like I was using unknown names) but Carter got an earful from some of the earlier Rangers (and some real tales of woe from the Space Rangers.)  
So yeah, if you have Ranger-y questions, best to take to snail mail. But since this is snail mail, here's the cool thing: There's going to be a beach party for all of the former Rangers.  
I tried to twist Carter's arm into letting me invite you, but he didn't think the other teams would go for it.  
Bummer.  
Horror of horrors, I've started an actual job--I'm working at a rock wall place. I know, not exactly a real job, but it'll keep me from drawing on too much more of my Lightspeed Savings while I go to college. It's past time.  
I haven't figured out what I'm doing yet. I'm debating studying Kinesiology and becoming a gym teacher, but I had such rotten PE teachers in school; I'm not sure if that means I have a large set of examples of what not to do or if I don't want to be That Teacher.  
The good news is Chad started a dojo because he got tired of working at the water park (honestly I think anything after being a Power Ranger would be dull, but Chad seems to like being his own boss) and he says that if things keep growing the way they are, he'll need another instructor soon. I told him if that happens, it was goodbye rock wall and all he had to do was say the word. He said good, because then he didn't want to have to try to outbid the rock wall place. He was shocked to find out I was making minimum wage.  
By the way, some of my coworkers are space cases and don't care, so always check your equipment if you go to one of those places.  
Love,  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Rock Walls and Martial arts  
November 5, 2002  
Dear Kelsey,  
You weren't kidding about the rock climbing place. I told Xander we shouldn't go, but he kind of insisted and his Dad said I was twelve years old and should quit being a fraidy cat. I checked everyone's gear myself, but apparently looking online isn't the best way to learn how to check that stuff because Xander's clip thing broke. Fortunately, he has really good balance and climbed down by himself when the safety rope broke, but I really freaked out.  
Any chance of you having a tournament near Briarwood once you start working for Chad? It would be cool to meet in person. (I'm not sure I'd want to go up against one of your students because I really suck at martial arts. Please don't tell whoever makes these decisions that I told you that. I'm basically doing my best and learning as much as I can while I drive my teachers crazy and hoping my mad archery skillz make up for my pitifully still a brown belt martial arts skills.)  
Your Friend,  
Chip

 

To: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Merry Christmas  
December 26, 2002  
Thank you so much for the book! It's awesome!

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: Martial Arts  
January 1, 2003

Dear Chip,  
I had no martial arts training when I started being a ranger, so I'm sure that any training you're getting will be helpful. I told Chad what you said to me, and you should have seen the face he made. He's of the opinion that you have a seriously crappy teacher if they can't hide how frustrated they are from you. Not everyone can do everything right away, it takes patience and practice, both for you and your teachers. Don't give up!  
Chad is looking into other dojos to send you to. I'm not sure if the right words are better fit or... well, I'd better not repeat those to you or your Mom won't let me write to you anymore.  
I'm glad you're enjoying the Chrestomanci series. I figured you were probably getting impatient for the next Harry Potter book.  
All the best,  
Kelsey

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: Martial Arts  
January 4, 2003  
Chip:  
I'll expand in a letter, so the short version? My friend Chad says you must have a lousy teacher. Chad said to check out either Force Balance JuJitsu on Locust or Praying Mantis Martial Arts at Park and Spring. The former is a friend of his from getting his marital arts teaching certification, the latter comes highly recommended from a mutual friend.  
I hope you're doing well.  
Kelsey

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE: Martial Arts  
January 15, 2003  
Dear Kelsey,  
I made my mom call Force Balance first, but all their classes in my age range conflicted with Archery. I've been going to Praying Mantis Martial Arts for about a week now. Xander decided to sign up to! It's great to be doing things with a friend. Also, the teachers seem to like me a lot better. They keep pointing out how I'm improving--I only did things a little better than last week, and the instructor noticed. And he gave me specific things to practice at home! The other teachers just got annoyed with me.  
There are also open mat times for kids, which means I can practice in the dojo and someone can give me pointers if I'm not practicing right. Please thank Chad for me. I have to ask who the mutual friend is? Is that's what's in the letter?  
Thanks so much!  
Chip

 

January 31, 2003  
Dear Chip,  
This letter is overdue, but you guessed right. Your new dojo came highly recommended from the second Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger himself. (Most of the team turned over in the three years they were in existence. Can you imagine? They had really exciting opportunities come up, and I kind of get that, but I can't imagine bailing on my team like that. For anything.)  
I'm taking my martial arts certification now; Chad's having me student teach with some of his bigger classes. I'm so excited!  
I checked; we don't generally compete against students from Praying Mantis unless they're in the State tournaments, so we'll definitely have to meet up for lunch if that happens. Chad might want to come along, the others love hearing some of the stories you tell me.  
I haven't seen any more music videos from you guys. Are you saving them all to post online or send to MTV or something?  
Don't keep us all in suspense!  
Kelsey

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz4@hotmail.com  
Subject: Videos and Homework  
February 14, 2003  
Dear Kelsey,  
Eighth grade is super hard! We haven't had any time! Maybe this summer.  
If this is how much homework I have now, how much am I going to have in high school?  
I have an English paper due, longer letter later.   
Chip

 

To: HazYellow@hotmail.com  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Are you OK?  
Date: June 3, 2003  
Kelsey,  
I haven't heard from you in awhile. Is everything OK?  
Chip

 

To: Carter@lightspeed.org  
From: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Chip Thorne  
Date: June 10, 2003  
Hi, Carter,  
I hope this email address still works. Have you heard from Kelsey lately? I haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks.  
She'd like, say if she was mad at me right?  
Chip

From: Carter@lightspeed.org  
CC: Carter.Greyson@marinerbay.us  
Subject: RE: Chip Thorne  
Date: June 11, 2003  
Hi, Chip:  
None of the team has heard from Kelsey in a couple of weeks either. We're going to take steps to make sure she's OK. I'll keep you posted.  
I'm copying my other work email address, the Lightspeed domain's been kind of finicky of late. (Ms. Fairweather keeps it up, but she's pretty busy since she's about to defend her thesis. I'm going to have to start calling her Dr. Fairweather soon. Don't tell her I said that, she's freaking out to the point that she and Joel aren't getting any sleep).  
Try not to worry.  
Carter

 

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: HazYellow@hotmail.com  
Subject: Sheesh  
Date: June 13, 2003  
Chip,  
It's bad enough my teammates freaked out, I don't need it from you too!  
Details to follow via snail mail, but seriously, can you guys not freak out every time I go mountain climbing?  
Kelsey

 

June 14, 2003  
Dear Chip,  
No, seriously, that was uncalled for. I'm not mad at you, I get that you were just worried, but for Pete's sake, my team over reacted. They called an All Ranger Alert. Which basically means that Cater called all of the Red Rangers ever (except the Red Ranger in Blue Bay Harbor because we don't know how to get ahold of anyone on that team yet) and then they called everyone on their teams. And emailed pictures of me. Everyone was supposed to be on lookout. It's just a really good thing that I decided to spend the night in Turtle Cove instead of pressing on to Silver Hills. Two of the Rangers in Silver Hills work for the Silver Guardians there--it's kind of like a private police force, except not really. I've met those two, one's OK, but their Sixth is the crankiest guy I have ever met. The Red is being generous when saying said Sixth doesn't play well with others. (I'm sorry for not using their names, but none of the other Rangers have ever had their public identities just out there--at least on purpose, the Space Rangers didn't have a choice!) I really think if I'd stopped in Silver Hills I'd have gotten arrested.  
Thankfully, I found a place to stop in Turtle Cove instead. One of the Wild Force Rangers found me, and handed me her phone to check in with the team. She had a really cool phone, but she said that her phone used to be her morpher. Her morpher! It sounds really cool, but she has one of those Blackberry things to make up for it and I got to call Carter on the Blackberry. I can't tell you how useful it would've been to have one of those back in the day! Or now.  
Or a morpher that was also a phone!  
I made the mistake of telling Carter how cool it was, and he suggested that I get a cell phone so that they don't have to freak out every Ranger ever the next time I disappear. How rude!  
So going back a couple messages, how did the high school orientation thing go?  
Love,  
Kelsey


	4. Chapter 4

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: July 30, 2003  
Subject: Just home from camp  
Hi, Kelsey,  
Mom didn't think it was important to forward your letter to me at Archery camp and they don't have computers there! I'm trying to decide if it's a good idea to bring my bow to high school. Seriously.  
You asked about orientation, and I feel bad about taking forever to write back, so I figured I'd make up for it with a long email.  
So first Orientation:  
The high school has some good things. There's an archery team, believe it or not, they practice at the same range I've been using for years (I know some of the older kids--they keep hanging out and watching my practice. The team captain might have said I have to try out for the team next semester. Of course, if you're not on the football team, no one really pays attention to you. That might be a good thing. I'll get to that in a minute.)  
There's also a lot of really cool classes. I got into the harder English track (far cry from that time I misspelled "sincerely," huh?) I have a semester of Sophomore comp, then I get to choose the English classes I take afterwards! I signed up for the Science Fiction class because it sounds like fun, and then the Greek Mythology class because my mom says it's useful and important for later literature classes. Those are a quarter each.  
I also get out of gym class during Archery season! And it counts for PE credit! How cool is that? (And I get study hall then so I can catch up on my homework. So cool!)  
Now the scary thing about high school: the older kids are a lot bigger than me. I don't think I've sent a recent picture, so I'm attaching one (I hope you have high speed, but I tried to shrink it.) You can see I'm a short, skinny guy. Really short. And the high school doesn't have split level lockers like the Middle school. It has full length ones.  
I know you're thinking "Chip, what's the big deal, you'll have more space to fit your stuff." Yeah, but there's also more space to fit me! Have you seen Saved by the Bell? I'm practically Screech; someone is going to stuff me into one of those things. I mean, Xander's taller, and if you know Vida you'd know better than to cross her. (Seriously, Kelsey, don't tell anyone this but if she challenged me to a fight, I'd forfeit. I can't take her and I know it. Unless I had a bow and the element of surprise and an arrow that wouldn't hurt her because she's my friend.)   
My high school is so big! I drew a map, and I get an older high school buddy so I think I'm going to get him to walk me to all of my classrooms so we can mark them on the map and I don't get lost on the first day of school. I keep dreaming that we have exams that day. I know it won't actually happen, but I'm thinking of pulling a Hermione and starting to study anyway. I'd have to go online though, we don't have to buy our textbooks like at Hogwarts.  
I'm going to be reading all of my texts in advance of college starting, I can just tell you now. I don't know what I'm going to major in yet (I mean, you can't major in super hero and yes, I still want to be a super hero.)  
So yeah, high school orientation went well, but I'm scared out of my mind.  
On the other hand, Archery camp was amazing!  
I don't know where to start. First of all the other kids were amazing! They were all archers like me. They all had different other interests, but everyone was pretty willing to share. I think the best part is no one knows whether or not anyone was popular at school or not, so there weren't any of those issues--no one knew, so we started from square one. Also, most us aren't popular at school (see above RE: football players vs archers.) The bad news is that it wasn't a coed camp, so no girls. Or maybe that was a good thing. I kind of can't decide.  
Girls my age are... hard to understand. Well, not Maddie and Vida, but other girls. Like, one second they're all giggly and the next they're like hiding from me. I don't get it. What's so scary about me?  
Still, the guys are great, and we all taught each other some cool archery tricks. One guy introduced me to some really cool music groups. Mom was talking about getting a new computer with a CD burner, so maybe I'll burn you some tracks! (Don't tell RIAA! :)  
So that's my summer.  
And I know it's kind of annoying that everyone freaked out on you, but at least there's a lot of people looking out for you if something bad happens. That's got to be kind of comforting. (I was worried. I'm glad they called out the big guns!)  
From,  
Chip

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: August 25, 2003  
Subject: RE: First Day Report  
It. Sucked. And I got stuck in a locker. And to add insult to injury, now Vida, Maddie, and Xander won't let me go anywhere by myself.  
Sensei is going to teach me a lot more grip-breaking techniques. It's the best news I've heard all week.  
All the dirt would probably kill all your email bandwidth. All of it.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: First Day Report?  
Date: August 23, 2003

Excuse me, kiddo, weren't you supposed to tell me about your first day of high school?  
I want all the dirt!  
Kelsey

 

September 15, 2003

Dear Chip,  
This complete radio silence on your part better be because you're too busy with high school to write to little old me. I'm writing via mail because I have something important to tell you: even actual Power Rangers get shoved into lockers sometimes. The Blue Turbo Ranger was shoved in a locker while he was a Ranger, but because he couldn't use his powers on annoying but not really evil civilians, he had to let them. He reported them to his teachers instead.  
Also the original Blue Ranger informs me that there was a stage in his life when he was shoved into lockers on a regular basis. He just got hired by Google. Eventually revenge will be yours.  
In the meantime, take a leaf out of Blue Turbo's book and tell your teachers what's going on. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad your Sensei is teaching you how to defend yourself. That's important, and it'll help your confidence to know you can get away should you need to, but part of being a Power Ranger is to never escalate a battle. That means that you don't always fight. In fact, if you can possibly avoid fighting, you should. Tell your teachers, they'll deal with the bullies.  
Part of me is hoping this radio silence is actually that you're grounded and you can't check your email, (and I really hope that it's not for doing some dumb thing like giving those bullies a well-deserved taste of their own medicine) but I'm really terrified that you're too embarrassed to write to me anymore because you have some ridiculous idea that you're not a hero. Heroes have problems, Chip. One time, while we were Rangers, this guy recognized Chad and I while we were out training and wanted to cause trouble. Neither of wanted a fight, and we actually had to annoy the heck out of this guy by running away to go fight an actual monster. I think Chad was pretty embarrassed by the whole thing because he didn't like backing away from a fight. As it turned out, this guy didn't like it either, trailed us, and almost got killed by a monster. That changed his tune pretty quickly.  
Bullies often have reasons for picking on other people that have more to do with them than their victims. This isn't about you Chip; well, that's not true, you have to deal with it, and it's not pretty, but Chip, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I won't think less of you, and I wouldn't give you a bad recommendation to the central Power Ranger selection committee even if there were such a thing. I think you'd make a great Ranger, Chip. Not even someday, but today. Soon even.  
Well, hopefully a couple of years yet, you're what, 14?  
Please write back to me, Chip. Unlike you having Carter's email, I don't know how to get ahold of Maddie and Vida and I just want to be sure that you're OK.  
Love,  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: September 20, 2003  
I'm not embarrassed exactly. I'm also not grounded. It's just things are tough and hard to put into words. Sensei says if you don't have balance in the rest of your life, you won't in the dojo either. I think it's translating to the archery field as well. I wrote you a really long diatribe, and it got into paper mail territory, so I sent that, but you sounded worried, so a quick note that you'd get right away seemed in order.  
I'm OK. Well, as OK as a guy getting hauled to the school counselor can be. (They're in trouble, I'm getting my head shrunk.)  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: September 20, 2003  
There's nothing wrong with going to the counselor for help, kiddo. I'm kind of relieved on that front actually. We all need a little help from time to time.  
Looking forward to that long diatribe,  
Kelsey

 

September 19, 2003  
Dear Kelsey,  
I feel kind of bad for not writing sooner, it's just hard to put things into words sometimes. First of all, Xander's probably going to be on my Ranger team, and you're going to love him, because he's always trying to talk things out with people. It didn't work with these jerks though, they still shoved me in the locker, and once they started Xander ran off.  
At first I was really mad, but when he came back with the principal, it was hard to be too mad. Those guys are suspended for two weeks and not allowed near me anymore. The school also put me in counseling. I think they're afraid I'm going to go all Columbine on them or something?  
Like that would solve anything.  
Though I will admit to wondering if it would've been a lot simpler to just booby trap those guys' lockers to put them out of commission and have to go to a school that's more handicapped accessible or something. Well, no, they'd probably make even more trouble there. I don't know. If they pick on anyone else, they'll have to go to school for kids with serious discipline problems (two strikes, apparently?) So that's a big yay. ;)  
I'm still working with Sensei on feints and things. I feel like i should be working on more offensive moves. Like pounding the heck out of people. I know Ranger powers are only for defense, but they're beating up on me and if I can just manage to make that impossible, they'll start picking on somebody else. And then I feel bad, because that gets me out of trouble, but doesn't really help anyone else, you know?  
I guess this way if they pick on anyone else, they have to go to a different school where they'll be treated like the juvenile delinquents they are, but they keep glaring at me in the halls. I feel like if could fight back, I wouldn't be as nervous and then there's less of a chance that I would have to? If nothing else, if I was better at fighting back, then Vida, Maddie, and Xander wouldn't be as protective of me. Xander isn't too bad, but when the girls are doing it, all the guys make snide comments. Why, yes, I do need Vida to protect me. She can kick everyone's ass, so what if she's a girl?  
Grr. I don't understand why they feel the need to question my manhood over this. I mean, really, according to the "men should be the ass kickers" way of thinking, women should all be cooking and having babies, and just, I mean, no. It's stupid, and why do I let them get to me?  
Chip

 

September 25, 2003  
Dear Chip,  
I like your friend Xander. He has a good head on his shoulders. You're right: he'd make an excellent Ranger. It sounds to me like Maddie and Vida would as well. Sometimes Ranger teams are formed when a need arises, and sometimes Ranger teams form ahead of time and are presented with their powers when the need arises, and it's good that you recognize that Vida is a good fighter.   
As for why those kids are making you feel bad about yourself: it's because you're socialized to think that way. We were all raised on it, even if we're also being constantly told that it's stupid, and the mixed messages are hard to dissect out. Also, being bullied can do a number on you, even if they're not physically hitting you (anymore). Have you ever heard the Eleanor Roosevelt quote, "No one can make you feel inferior without your permission"? I know it kind of doesn't seem true, but it is. (Or at least I keep repeating it to myself until I believe it.)  
And no, booby trapping their lockers wouldn't solve anything either. Keep avoiding them. If you see them beating up on someone else, tell a teacher.  
Bit of gossip, but if anyone asks, I never, ever told you this. The Black Ranger from the team that just started in Reefside? Is one of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.  
I know you just squeed from fannish glee, but we're all giving him a rough time. It's his fourth color! I can't imagine what he spend on clothes back in the day. (Walmart is a Ranger's best friend. And thrift stores. Anywhere where you can get appropriately colored clothes for cheap. You have to wear your color. It's annoying! If you're ever in a town where there's rangers, just look for a group of really close people who wear the same color every day. Never fails.  
Of course, if you're a Ranger, you'll know, and once you've been a Ranger, you'll always know a morpher when you see or hear it. It's kind of handy.  
I'm glad you're doing better. Keep me updated.  
Love,  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: October 1, 2003  
Subject: Well that didn't take long  
And... they're out of here! Idiots tried to take on Maddie; I went for a teacher while Xander held back Vida and tried to talk them down. Maddie can hold her own, but she also bruises easily and they got in one blow, so that was evidence and they're gone!  
Also, Maddie pulled off a really killer duck and then Vida got between them, and then Xander got between They Who Must Not be Named, so really there was just enough damage to get those jerks expelled. I wish we'd managed to just get the teacher there to see them trying to hit her, but no luck on that regard. Still, I think Maddie's pride was more bruised than her arm (though she's probably going to be wearing long sleeves for the next week or so until the bruise heals.) Her arm isn't hurting her though, so that's good.  
I feel a little bad that I'm happy they're gone, even though I wish to heck we'd managed to stop them from hurting her to accomplish it.  
Chip

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date October 1, 2003  
Subject: RE: Well that didn't take long

I'm glad Maddie's OK, and of COURSE you're glad they're gone.  
Kelsey

 

October 1, 2003  
Dear Kelsey,  
Oh, man, I want the whole story about the original Ranger coming back. He was green right? Then white, then red, now black? I've been analyzing fighting styles from when I can find old news clips on peoples' fan sites on the internet. There are whole theories.  
I have to know!  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: October 4, 2003  
Subject: Your letter  
Learn to live with disappointment.  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: October 5, 2003  
Subject: RE: Your letter  
I LOVE THE PRINCESS BRIDE IT IS THE BEST.  
Chip

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: October 5, 2003  
Subject: RE: RE: Your letter  
It is. Have you read the book?  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: October 5, 2003  
Subject: RE:RE:RE: Your letter  
There's a book? WHERE.  
Chip

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: October 5, 2003  
Subject: RE:RE:RE: Your letter  
At the library, Chip. Duh.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: November 10, 2003  
Subject: Why am I doing this to myself

Two term papers, three exams, and two piles of reading. Why did I go back to school again?  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: November 11, 2003  
Subject: RE: Why am I doing this to myself?

I'll see your term papers and raise you weekly essays, five tests, and six piles of reading. Not to mention that there's going to be a test I have to pass at the end of the year to become a sophomore. I know it's practice for the big graduation exam in four years, but seriously, why are they torturing us like this? I'm only learning for the tests! Save me!  
Chip


	5. Chapter 5

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: January 5, 2004  
Subject: I need a favor

My sociology professor wants us all to design experiments on micro-communities and their effect on their participants. I'm thinking of doing them on high school. My prof has a relationship with the local high school, but they're kind of progressive and a little weird when it comes to some things. Great for the kids, not so great for a representative sample for my project. Think you could get me in touch with your school administrators?  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: January 5, 2004  
Subject: RE: I need a favor  
My mom's friend is on the school board, and she's going to ask for me. Also I volunteer for whatever dastardly experiments you have planned just so long as I get to meet you in person.  
Chip

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: January 6, 2004  
Subject: RE:RE: I need a favor  
You've figured out my diabolical plan! Well done!  
Kelsey

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: January 6, 2004  
Subject: RE:RE: I need a favor

Well, drat, Silver Hills gave me a really nice shot at it and it's really close, and your mom's friend on the school board called and gave me the third degree.  
We'll have to make other diabolical plans. :(  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: January 7, 2004  
Subject: Ack!

I'm going to flunk English. I just don't get it.  
Chip  
PS I'm pretty sure my English teacher has a dirty mind.

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE: Ack!  
Date January 8, 2004  
Don't worry, Chip, I'm sure you're not flunking. Just keep trying. (Maybe get a tutor.) And I'm pretty sure a dirty mind is a prerequisite for being an English teacher. Is this Greek Myth or Science Fiction?  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: January 9, 2004  
American Lit I, which I need to have for American Lit II next year which I need for American History Junior year.  
I made my folks and my counselor swear on a stack of bibles I could take the Science Fiction class next year.  
I just have to survive being a Freshman.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: That went well (not)   
January 15, 2004  
Chip,  
You're going to survive being a Freshman just fine. I promise. I'm going to flunk out long before you will get yourself killed. I'm going to flunk sociology.  
I was supposed to be Objectively Observing in the student lounge before school, and there was this kid- he was wearing a bright yellow shirt and could've had bright orange hair. He reminded me a lot of you. He was sitting there, minding his own business reading a comic book and this other kid, who was twice his size comes up and snatches the comic book.  
He protested of course, but the bigger guy ripped it in half and threw it in his face. The kid got up and calmly asked for money for a new copy. So the bully punched him in the stomach. The teachers were ignoring the whole thing, so I stepped in, grabbed the bully by the ear, and dragged him to the principal's office.  
The kid is suspended, I'm the principal's new favorite person (this kid is now a huge Power Ranger fan again--apparently he outgrew them until I saved him), but my professor was absolutely incensed because I interfered. I told him I was a Power Ranger, not a Watcher. Not only did he not get the reference (I don't know if you watched Highlander- you might have been a little young for it at the time, though I think USA might still be showing reruns--no it's that weird new channel--Spike--it says it's TV for men, but I think it's really for science fiction and fantasy fans with all the stuff they currently show), but he said that I should be taking the situation seriously. I told him I took bullying very seriously.  
He told me I needed to find a new attitude and a new project, because this one was ruined.  
I think I need a new major.  
Oh, boy.  
Kelsey

 

January 16, 2004  
Dear Kelsey,  
Wow, I thought college professors were supposed to be better than high school teachers! What a jerk face!  
The other gym coach, by which I mean the one that coaches football and not the cool one who is the archery coach and also teaches history, has decided that because I'm an archer and did well (I placed fourth against seniors at try outs) that I should be good at basketball. We're playing in PE and I can shoot at a basket fine if no one's trying to stop me. Archery is all about concentration, and no one's trying to actively mess with you.  
I know that's kind of not true of being a Power Ranger, but in a Ranger battle the idea is to hit the other person. In a basketball game, the idea is to get the ball around them without hitting them. Totally the opposite, right? Anyway, he keeps marking me down because doesn't think I'm trying my best. Argh!  
The good news is that Archery season starts next week, which means that I don't have to take gym after that, I get to go to study hall instead! Whew.  
Oh well.  
Take care,  
Chip

 

February 5, 2004  
Dear Chip,  
Holy cow. OK, first of all, I had a meeting with my advisor about changing majors--I thought I'd decided on sociology--more interesting than kinesiology, and, well liberal arts degrees are kind of the thing sort of? I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time.  
Anyway, my advisor suggested, based on my experience, that I might want to go into either education or high school counselor. It's a thought. He also suggested if I wanted, double majoring in education and psychology and then getting my MS in either social work or school counseling and being a counselor. He pointed out that being able to teach PE/coach sports on top of it would probably not be a bad idea and add to my marketability besides keeping my options open. I promise I won't be as much of a jerk as your coach.  
I mean, seriously, giving you bad PE grades because you miss baskets? Good grief. I mean, we're not all going to be Albert Einstein, but we're not all going to be Micheal Jordan or Magic Johnson either. You're right, they're very different sports, and no, being able to shoot hoops has very little to do with being a Power Ranger. Remember that's somewhat true of any sport.   
Here are the rules for being a Power Rangers:  
Your powers are only for defense.  
Never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you to.  
Most teams also have: never reveal your identity as a Power Ranger to anyone. You should've seen the look on Ms.--excuse me, Dr. Fairweather's face when she heard that one! None of us knew!  
There are no other rules when you're fighting monsters. So even Martial Arts tournaments aren't able to fully prepare you for it.  
You know, the archery state championships are in Mariner Bay this year. Just sayin'.  
Love,  
Kelsey

 

February 28, 2004  
Dear Kelsey,  
No pressure, huh? I don't know about state championships.  
I think you'd be an awesome school counselor. You helped me a ton! I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but having someone I really look up to in my corner this fall was really a big deal.  
Of course, not everyone you're going to be dealing with will be huge Power Rangers fans.  
Sorry it took me so long to write back, school's been intense, and the archery coach is really excited to have four good people this year, so we'll see. He told me flat out that he thought I'd make regionals, but not state, so I probably won't be going to Mariner Bay. He also told me that he really wanted me to do well and get close to state, because he wanted me to have the experience. I'm not going to be a Pan Global Archer or anything, but I'm good. We agreed my goal should be to make the top 10 in regionals this year. I think it's a good goal. Mom and Dad are thrilled, actually. (I think they just really like it when I have success with anything requiring coordination because I don't have that. I hate to tell them that I still lack that, I just make up for it with determination and lots of practice. Sensei says so.)  
Which reminds me, please thank Chad (and MMPR black) for recommending Praying Mantis. I passed my belt test! It took me longer than a lot of students, but Sensei was just really pleased for me. The other place would've been saying I took too long and if I didn't do better at the next one they were going to not let me keep going. Sensei just did a little happy dance when she said I passed and could participate in the belt ceremony.  
It makes me nervous though, how long it's taking. I might get to be a Power Ranger and just suck at it you know? You're the only one who still knows I want to be one, by the way. The last couple times someone's asked I've just said I didn't know. No one seems to mind because my grades are good (Xander's having issues with Math, so we're study buddies--he helps me figure out what the heck the English teachers are claiming the author is saying--I've been reading online about authorial intent and though my teacher seems to think it's a thing, not everyone does. I think I agree with the internet, but I'm not telling my teacher that. Anyway, in return for Xander's help with English, I help him figure out how to make sense of geometry proofs. I think it's what my biology teacher would call a symbiotic relationship.)  
I may just survive this year yet!  
l hope things are going well for you.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: Checking in  
March 20, 2004  
Dear Chip,  
Sorry that I haven't been writing as much, I dropped sociology and picked up an independent study so that I can get into the summer school education courses I need for summer school to still be a sophomore next year with my major change. The good news is that a lot of the classes I took count as electives or general education requirements, so I haven't been completely wasting my time. Other than that sociology course. Though I guess it helped me figure out what I actually wanted to do, so there's that.  
You have regionals coming up right? Let me know how it goes!  
Love,  
Kelsey

 

April 20, 2004  
Dear Kelsey,  
My turn to to apologize for not writing. English paper, two big math tests, extra archery practice for regionals (which were today. I just missed going to go to the state championships. Coach is beyond pleased and talking about the Olympics or the Pan Global Games. I'm... going to be really happy if I get to go to state and do well before I graduate.)   
I should've written this in a postcard. Or on an email. I just like the sparkly pen that Maddie gave me.  
Chip

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: Sparkly pen?

May 5, 2004

Dear Chip,  
3 more weeks. As I keep telling you, you're going to make it! Maddie gave you a sparkly pen? (Which is very awesome by the way, even if I did have to explain to one of my classmates why my hands were sparkling after I read it.) Is there something I should know?  
My turn to write what should be a postcard.  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: May 10, 2004  
Subject: Sheesh  
Maddie gave me a sparkly pen because I was having a rough time with English and sparkly pens are awesome! She's a girl. She's a friend. She is not my girlfriend. (I don't think I'd object if Vida wanted to go out, but honestly I don't think that's going to happen.)  
Got it?  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: May 11, 2004  
Subject: RE: Sheesh  
Got it.  
Kelsey


	6. Chapter 6

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: January 10, 2005  
Subject: Success!  
Vida asked Toby if he needed someone else to work at RockPorium and he said yes! I'm so excited. I have a job! Money! I am totally saving up for a bus ticket to Mariner Bay. Or possibly gas money. Vida and Maddie are talking about a road trip to go shopping this summer when they turn 16 and Vida buys a car. The problem is that Xander might want to come too, which could get awkward. Then again, he's also going to be working at Rockporium, and I doubt that Toby's going to give all four of us the weekend off at once!  
How's the independent project?  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: January 11, 2005  
Subject: RE: Success!  
Chip,  
Awesome!  
Both that you got a job and my new project. I was really worried about doing my first round of observation at the same school that I was doing the sociology project at, but those bullies were apparently seniors (this is kind of sad, they really ought to know better at that age), and the guy who I rescued remembered me. He brought me an apple on the second day, it was both kind of cool and a little awkward.  
I'm learning a lot. This is really very exciting stuff, but I don't think I'd be really good at some of the lecturing and teaching to the test stuff, so the joint gym coach/school counselor idea is looking more tempting by the minute.  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: April 15, 2005  
Subject: D'oh  
I just missed getting to go to state again. I had some really tough competition, but coach is less than pleased.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: April 16, 2005  
Subject: RE: D'oh  
I think your coach has unreasonable expectations of a sophomore.  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: April 17, 2005  
Mom and Dad told him that. He thinks I need to choose between archery and martial arts. I still want to do both. :(  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: April 18, 2005  
Club archery?  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date April 18, 2005  
Gym class.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: April 18, 2005  
Can't win them all.  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: May 8, 2005  
The principal refuses to talk to the coach unless he actively refuses to let me on the archery team next year.  
Excuse me while I go bang my head against a desk.  
That might be the only way I'm going to decode all this Flannery O'Connor that we have to read for English.  
Chip

 

May 8, 2005  
Dear Chip:  
I checked. Unfortunately, making students read Flannery O'Connor is against neither the Geneva convention, the United Nations list of human rights, nor the Power Rangers List of Really Bad things. (I've appealed to the authorities on the last of those, but certain parties are refusing to budge on this matter. Said parties are a science teacher and a kindergarten teacher, so I don't know why they're so vehemently against it.)  
I tried, Kiddo, sorry.  
As for your coach dilemma, at this stage, I don't think The Power is going to mind which one you drop, so do whatever you think is best in that regard.  
Kelsey

To:KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: May 10, 2005  
Subject: Extracurriculars  
I'm debating dropping archery since Martial Arts is easier to schedule around RockPorium shifts, and I really only have to suffer around one more semester of gym class anyway. There might some club archery pick up times that I can keep up my practice with.  
I leave for camp in a week. Given last summer, I'm learning my lesson. He's the snail mail:  
Chip Thorne  
Eagle Eyed Archery Camp  
1100 Angel Grove Highway  
Angel Grove, CA 99019-1102  
Love,  
Chip

 

June 10, 2005  
Dear Chip,  
I hope you're having a good time at camp. Martial arts instruction is going great; I'm beginning to wonder why I'm doing all this school stuff when I could just teach martial arts to kids.  
Then I see my paychecks.  
I know Chad is making a decent living, and I'm getting more than the going rate for the hours I'm working (still doing some summer school to make up for that false start in majors--you'd think one semester wouldn't mean so many summer classes. Stupid filled up prerequisites.)  
I think it's just the exhaustion of classes, classes, work, classes.  
Enjoy your summer breaks while you can, kiddo.  
Kelsey

 

June 20, 2005  
Dear Kelsey,  
This is my last year of camp. The word of G-d (or more accurately my parents) came down.  
I think they started pricing out college. They've decreed I'm working next summer. That's OK, I think at the rate we're going at Rockporium, Toby will have enough hours for us.  
So yeah, I'm enjoying it while I can.  
Kids are still awesome, but I miss Xander, Maddie, and Vida.  
Chip

 

July 18, 2005  
Dear Chip,  
Beach party was fun. Back to the grind. _sigh_  
Kelsey

 

August 1, 2005  
Dear Kelsey,  
One of these years you're going to tell me more about these beach parties.  
Chip

 

August 8, 2005  
Chip,  
One of these years you're going to be at one of those beach parties.  
Kelsey

August 15, 2005  
Kelsey,  
Your lips to G-d's ears.  
Chip

 

September 1, 2005  
Dear Chip,  
Careful what you wish for kiddo. Seriously.  
I am going to go absolutely, completely, one hundred percent crazy this year. Classes suck! These teachers are idiots and won't listen.  
How am I ever going to do do this?  
Kelsey

 

September 15, 2005  
Dear Kelsey,  
Never Give Up!  
I'm going to keep wishing for it until I get it. Even if I get to be too old. I may have told Maddie and Vida something else, but I still want to be a Power Ranger more than anything. Except maybe a knight. No, wait, they're tied.  
You're going to make an awesome teacher, you just have sucky ones. Remember how badly I did at my old martial arts school?  
Briarwood Community College would be awesome for your associate's. Just saying.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: I give up  
Date: October 15,2005  
Dear Chip,  
School sucks, I'm dropping out and joining the Peace Corps.  
My mail will probably be opened though.  
I'll have an address for you in a bit.  
Kelsey

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: Not. Cool.  
Date: October 17, 2005  
Dear Chip,  
You little brat! No fair siccing Carter on me! He and the whole team called an intervention. At the registrar's. Ryan ripped up my drop out papers and everything.  
When we finally meet in person, I'm tickling you mercilessly!  
Kelsey

 

October 19, 2005  
Dear Kelsey,  
Good. I didn't want you to make a mistake. Working retail is fine while I'm in high school, but do you want to do it forever? No, you don't. Trust me. You'll thank me someday. Or your students will.  
As for the tickling, come on, I dare you.  
Tangentially, shouldn't we have a new Ranger team by now? I mean, last year sort of wonky, what with the Reefside team being active during the '03-'04 school year, but it's been over a year since they defeated their big bad.  
Are we not going to have Power Rangers anymore?  
Love,  
Chip


	7. Chapter 7

January 15, 2006  
Dear Chip,  
I need to give you a full lecture about jinxing, kiddo. Are you safe with all the monster attacks?  
I'm back in school. It sucks. Why did I let you and the team talk me out of dropping out?  
Love,  
Kelsey

 

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Subject: I'm fine  
Date: January 25, 2006  
Dear Kelsey,  
Don't worry about me and the monster attacks. Do I need to call you for that lecture on jinxing or will it arrive by post?  
(I think I need a lecture about a couple other things. There may have been a hare brained scheme gone awry that I should've realized was hair brained. Oh well, it worked out in the end.)  
Love,  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: Oh, really?  
February 1, 2006  
Dear Chip,  
Is there something you want to tell me?   
Love,  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Subject: RE: Oh, really?  
February 15, 2006  
Dear Kelsey,  
There are several million things I want to tell you. There are also several hundred thousand pages I need to read for school, several thousand papers I need to write, and several hundred CDs for me to stock at Rockporium. And tens of things to clean, some of them for Xander because he prefers to "supervise." It's almost like he's rooted to the spot or something.  
Love,  
Chip

February 20,2006  
Dear Kelsey,  
I think I need that lecture on jinxing now, please. ASAP.  
Chip

 

February 25, 2006  
Dear Chip,  
I don't think you've ever actually asked me for a lecture? Why didn't you email that? Are you sure you don't want to tell me something? What's wrong?  
Jinxing: real life works just like a cartoon. The second you say something about it being too quiet, something will happen. The minute you try to look on the bright side by saying something hasn't happened, it will happen.  
The minute that you ask why there hasn't been a Ranger team in over a year, one will show up in your town. Do you have a morpher or what?  
Kelsey

 

March 15, 2006  
Dear Kelsey,  
I'm fine, I just needed to know about jinxing. Thanks for that.  
I had to drop out of archery, coach was furious, but I was going to flunk right out of high school if I didn't do something.  
How are things with college? Better this semester?  
Chip

 

Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow:  
Scan of Chip's latest snail mail is attached. What is with this kid?

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go up there right now?

Jason Lee Scott, MMPR Red, Zeo Gold:  
We can't interfere with the current team's battles unless it's a dire emergency, Kelsey, you know that. I know Carter's explained.

Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow:  
I don't plan to fight, just check on Chip.

Jason Lee Scott, MMPR Red, Zeo Gold:  
Would you be able to resist the urge to help if a monster attacked? Honestly?

Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow:  
Rules are stupid.

Jason Lee Scott, MMPR Red, Zeo Gold:  
We're the good guys, we can't throw out the rules.

I know it sucks.

Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow:  
*&^%%&&*(O&*)(*&^(*&^&^%

Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Pink:  
Oh dear, this is serious, we've reduced Kelsey to swears.

To: YellowDragon@comcast.com  
From: carter@fdmb.marinerbay.us  
Subject: For Pete's sake  
Just tell Kelsey what's going on before she explodes.  
Carter


	8. Chapter 8

Chip hung back after practice in RootCore.

"No, Chip," Udonna said.

"She's a Ranger," Chip said. "And apparently she's driving all the other Rangers crazy. I told you I got an email from her Red, right?"

"I don't want you telling someone I don't know," Udonna said. "Especially someone you've never met in person. From what you all tell me about your world, how do you know that you're not writing to some secretary who decided to encourage a troubled child?"

"For almost ten years?" Chip's voice rose as he spoke. "They wouldn't even be paid anymore! And I doubt Carter's got a fan mail secretary as a fire fighter!"

"Chip, it's too risky unless you meet her in person."

Chip sighed, sulking.

Mariner Bay was a six hour drive from Briarwood.

This _sucked_.

Chip skulked out of Rootcore, kicking the dirt outside of the dragon head entrance.

"Are you OK?" Vida asked. She and Maddie were waiting, Nick and Xander at their sides.

Chip sighed. "Fine."

"You want to write to Kelsey Winslow, don't you?" Maddie asked.

Chip raised an eyebrow at her.

Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Chip, you get why it's not safe, right? Anyone could intercept a letter, even if you could guarantee she would be the one to read it on the other end."

"Of course I could!" Chip said. "I have her home address."

"That's... stalkery," Nick said.

"She gave it to me! Look, I've been writing to her since third grade and I'm kind of a bad liar, even with paper or email. She knows something's up, she knows there's Rangers in town, and she's probably either worried that I'm in over my head as a Ranger or upset because I'm not a Ranger. I don't get why Udonna doesn't trust my judgement on this."

"It's not you she doesn't trust." Nick reached out, squeezing Chip's shoulder. "Look, tell you what, the second it's safe for two of us to take a day trip out of Briarwood, I will drive you down to Mariner Bay to tell her in person if we have to squish together on my bike."

"Team road trip," Vida said. "Promise."

"Okay," Chip said. "It still sucks."

"Well, gee, Chip, you didn't think being a Power Ranger was going to be all fun and games, did you?" Maddie asked. "I mean, when you were eight, obviously, but..."

"I just realized, Chip, have you been training to be a Ranger all this time?" Vida asked.

Chip didn't feel like being teased, so he just shrugged.

"So what are you going to do after we kick these demons back where they belong?" Nick asked.

"I've got time to figure it out," Chip said.


	9. Chapter 9

To: carter@fdmb.marinerbay.us  
CC: YellowHaz@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE: For Pete's sake  
CHILL OUT. YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS AND I DO NOT HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING.  
I'm fine.  
Don't worry.  
Chip

 

April 5, 2006  
Dear Kelsey,  
I'm sorry about the email snit fit, but Carter butting in was outside of enough.  
I'm doing fine. I do exactly what I'm supposed to during monster attacks. Please don't worry. You've said you can't come down to visit, which I don't get, but I'm not going to bug you about it. Please don't bug me about things I can't tell you except in person.  
Love,  
Chip

April 15, 2006  
Dear Chip,  
I'm going to worry about you. Period. End of story. Quit asking me to stop. You have a point, though, I should respect that you have reasons for not telling me things, even if I don't understand them.  
The second I can visit, though, I will. I want answers, Mister.  
Love,  
Kelsey

 

May 1, 2006  
Dear Kelsey,  
I suspect by the time you can visit, Nick and I will be driving down to Mariner Bay to see you. He promised.  
I wonder if I should've gotten that in writing.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: May 10, 2006  
Subject: Wait a second  
Dear Chip,  
Who's Nick? If you're afraid I'm going to freak out because you tell me that you're gay, I won't, I promise. You can tell me anything, you know.  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: May 11, 2006  
Subject: RE: Wait a second  
Kelsey,  
I am not gay. And yes, I know I could tell you that, and I would. Even if I was gay, it would be pointless to crush on Nick: he's got it bad for Maddie. Also, Maddie has it bad for him, and I wouldn't want to go after a guy she has a crush on, even if he weren't going to be into her no matter what. Solidarity.  
Also, Reasons.  
Chip

 

To: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
From: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
Date: May 12, 2006  
Subject RE: Wait as second  
Dear Chip,  
OK, so I now know that Nick is your friend and Madison has a crush on him. Is that really it?  
Kelsey

To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Date: May 13, 2006  
Subject: Sheesh, Mom  
Nick is new in town. His sister lives here and he's staying with her while his parents are working out of the country. He's been kind of doomed to couch surfing: he was living with a cousin and an uncle before that. He says it's a cool life, but it sounds sort of lonely to me.  
We got him a job at Rockporium, so we hang out a lot. We've adopted him into our group--but he was somewhat reluctant about it at first. He's really weird about his motorcycle too, so for him to volunteer to bring me down to Mariner Bay on it is huge. Vida offered her car though, (I think she and Maddie want to meet you too), so we'll probably end up taking that.  
I'll let you know when as soon as I do.  
Chip


	10. Chapter 10

The Mystic Force Rangers collapsed in a heap on the floor of RootCore, spilling across the floor in front of the dais that held the Xenotome. They were soon joined by Claire, who flopped down next to Nick and leaned on him, using him as a pillow. (Ever since they'd found out that they were cousins, Claire seemed to think he was furniture.) Udonna and Leanbow soon joined flanked him and the result was a puppy pile that Chip didn't want to break up.

"Can we put off the Mariner Bay road trip to the weekend?" Vida asked. She was propped up against a the dais, as if lying on the floor were somehow above her.

Madison having abandoned all decorum and was stretched out next to her. (Udonna and Claire hadn't left her any room to snuggle next to Nick or Chip wouldn't have put it past her to try.)

Chip yawned. "Not today, that's for sure."

"At some point, Toby's going to want an explanation," Xander pointed out.

"Later," everyone else said at once.

* * *

 

They did go to the Rockporium the next day to find it filled with creatures from the woods, which they should've expected. Once they were all squared away, they settled in to actually getting some work done. Xander was manning the counter, Chip was stocking CDs on the display next to it.

Vida was DJing from her booth in the back, while Maddie was filming her. Nick was tidying the last of the CD bins in front of the store.

Things seemed to be business as usual until a blonde woman wearing a polka dot blouse and pink pencil skirt came in, carrying six envelopes.

"Can I help you?" Xander asked, flashing her his flirtiest smile from behind the counter.

"Always good to hear a familiar accent! Adelaide?" she asked in a soft voice, approaching the counter.

"Yeah, my parents moved here for work. You?"

"The same," she replied. "I made some good friends here and never left. I heard a rumor that owner of this store knows who the Power Rangers are, is that true?"

Xander frowned, crossing his arms. "Look, if you're a journalist, they don't give interviews."

The woman produced a stack red envelopes from her purse. "I need to get these to the Power Rangers. Can you help me?"

"Well, uh," Xander said.

Chip dashed back towards the DJ booth and snatched the camera out of Maddie's hands.

"Hey!" Maddie said spinning around.

Chip switched it from video to still and took a quick picture.

"They'll want those." The unknown woman placed the envelopes on the counter. "They're not harmful. I promise."

"I'll see what I can do." Xander shifted uncomfortably, letting the envelopes lie on the counter.

"It'll be fine." The woman turned, and squinted at Chip.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Chip said.

"Did you go to elementary school in Ocean Bluff by any chance? I would've done some student teaching there around when you were in elementary school."

"No, I've lived in Briarwood all my life," Chip said, a theory forming in the back of his brain.

"Huh," she said. She paused for a moment, as if considering something. "I guess not." She frowned, then shook her head and left.

The Rangers gathered around the cash register, staring at the envelopes, but not touching them.

"I don't think we should open these, guys," Nick said. "What if they're spells or something?"

Chip handed Maddie her camera. "Maddie, can you get that picture you took onto Toby's computer? Or into my email somehow?"

"I have my card reader in my backpack," Maddie replied, "but why?"

"Because I have a theory," Chip said. "And Kelsey would know her if I'm right."

"I'll get it," Maddie said.

Chip followed her into the back room, rocking back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet.

"Kinda jumpy in there, aren't you?" Nick asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Well, I have two theories. Best case, they're invitations to the annual all Ranger beach party, which would be awesome!" Chip said.

"Agreed," Nick said, "but what's the worst case scenario?"

"Some new villain come to take advantage of the fact that we think everything's over," Chip said. "Don't you watch cartoons?"

"There you go," Maddie said, vacating the seat at Toby's computer.

Chip signed onto Comcast's webmail:  
To: KelseyHaz@hotmail.com  
From: Yellowdragon@comcast.com  
Subject: Related phone call incoming  
Kelsey,  
I'll call you to explain what this is about.  
Chip

He clicked send, then tapped his fingers nervously on the table until Comcast said that it had sent. He pulled out his morpher and dialed from memory.

* * *

 

Kelsey's phone rang just as she turned it on in the back office of the dojo. She frowned at it. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Chad asked from behind his desk.

"The number's blocked." Kelsey opened her phone and crashed into the guest chair on the other side of Chad's desk. "Hello?"

"Kelsey, it's Chip."

"Chip! Are you OK, what's wrong? Why is the caller ID blocked?"

"I'm not sure how much I can explain over the phone, but it's become known around town that my boss knows who the Power Rangers are and someone just came in with a big stack of envelopes for them and can you please just check your email and tell me if I should be freaking out at all?"

"Huh?" Kelsey asked. "Chad, can I use your computer?"

He made a "be my guest" gesture, scooting back and getting out of the chair, retreating to the chair that Kelsey had just vacated.

Kelsey plopped into it and logged into her email. "Is that who dropped them off? Red envelopes?"

Chad walked around the desk, and started laughing when he saw who the picture was of.

"Yes," Chip said.

"No reason to panic," Kelsey said. "She's cool."

Chip sighed with relief.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" Kelsey asked.

"Huh?" Chip asked.

Kelsey suppressed a sigh. She'd be finding out soon enough. "Never mind. Yes, give the envelopes to the Power Rangers. They're probably exactly what you think they are."

"Thanks, Kelsey," Chip said, and hung up.

"Did Kat freak him out?" Chad asked.

"Apparently she showed up at Chip's work to drop off the beach party invitations. If he's not a Ranger, I will eat my hat," Kelsey said.

* * *

 

"Kelsey says she's cool!" Chip said, hanging up.

He looked up from Toby's desk to see other five crowded around him. Xander was holding the envelopes. Chip snagged them and flipped through them.

"Ok, Chip, so she knows her, so?" Nick asked, his eyebrows drawn.

Chip grinned. "They're Ranger Beach Party invitations." He pulled the one marked "Yellow Ranger" out of the stack, then pressed the stack into Nick's chest. "Yours is on top." Chip tore his envelope open. "It's this weekend! We beat the darkness just in time!"

"Or they set the date yesterday while we were all zonked out in Rootcore." Nick took the top envelope and passed the stack to Maddie.

Toby poked his head in. "Can I remind you all that we don't have a door chime? What if a customer had walked in? I"m not going to cut you guys so much slack forever you know."

"I thought you were going to cross out all our points from when we were Rangers?" Xander asked.

"We're going to a Ranger Beach Party on Saturday," Chip said. "I'll ask LeeLee and Phineas to cover, OK?"

"A beach party full of Rangers?" Toby said. "What happens if the bad guys attack?"

"Kaboom," Nick said. "Way more than they bargained for, right Chip?"

"Pretty much," Chip said, bouncing back and forth on his heels.

"You seem even more excited than the rest of them," Toby said.

"He's going to meet his older girlfriend," Xander teased.

"She's not my girlfriend, she was my Ranger mentor before Udonna." Chip spilled into Toby's desk chair. "Holy cow! I'm finally going to meet Kelsey."

"And it finally hit." Maddie patted Chip's arm. "Don't panic."

"Panic? No," Chip said. "Worry she's going to embarrass me in front of every former Ranger ever? Heck yeah."

Toby chuckled. "Someone watch the front, OK?" He tapped the doorframe and walked away.

"I'll watch the front," Vida said. "Chip needs to explain to Nick why the whole team owes her big time."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Maddie and Vida and I are friends because Kelsey told me to quit putting frogs in Maddie's desk and make friends with her instead." Chip spun in the chair.

"Does Daggeron know you were responsible for Maddie's fear of frogs?" Nick chortled.

"Shut up," Maddie said. "I don't like Daggeron. Well, not like that."

Chip from Nick to Maddie and rolled his eyes. Was Nick seriously that clueless? Kelsey had told him about the Wild Force Rangers doing some serious scheming to get two of their teammates together. He was going to have to ask them for advice.

He was meeting the Power Rangers in two days! The rest of the Power Rangers, he reminded himself, fingering his morpher. This was going to be incredible!

* * *

 

"This is going to be a disaster!" Chip said as Vida pulled into the area where the invitations had told them to park. They were on a secluded section of beach about an hour out of Silver Hills. At least, he assumed the beach was just down that hill, per the map that had been included. It was kind of dubious as the road they were currently driving down was posted as private property.

"I'm assuming that the Rangers actually got permission to have the party on private land." Maddie craned her neck. "I mean, they're Power Rangers!"

"No, not that." Chip rubbed the back of his neck. "Kelsey's going to be mad at me and then her whole team is going to be mad at me and by the transitive power of mess with one Ranger mess with the whole team, all the teams will be mad at me, so you'll all be mad at them and..."

"Sorry, mate, you're on your own." Xander yelped as Maddie elbowed him. Hard.

The road widened into a parking lot. There were several other cars of varying descriptions and states of repair already parked there.

"Xander," Maddie hissed.

"It's fine," Chip said, miserably.

"Don't worry," Vida said as she put the car in park. "We'll tell them it's all Udonna's fault. You have witnesses."

"Yeah," Xander said. "And since she, Leanbow, and Nick are all right behind us, I think they'll go after a more culpable target, don't you? I mean, it's only fair. Truth and justice and all that."

"Don't you think Kelsey's going to be as excited to meet you as you are to meet her?" Maddie leaned forward to squeeze Chip's shoulder.

"Don't you think I'll beat her up if she's not?" Vida added, pulling out the keys and undoing her seatbelt.

"Don't beat her up, it's rude," Chip said.

Vida tilted her head, considering. "I probably owe her one for getting you to make friends with us."

"I think the whole team does." Xander undid his seatbelt. "If she's not nice, she's going down."

Chip smiled tentatively. Things hadn't really changed between them, other than Nick being brought into the fold. Kelsey had often speculated that they would be the rest of his team. Chip figured there were plenty of stories behind that speculation; he was hoping to get to hear them today.

Vida opened her door. "Slow pokes," she called as Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow pulled in next to the car, parking their bikes in a cluster.

"Where's Daggeron?" Maddie asked, hopping out of the car.

"Someone had to stay behind in the magical realm to keep an eye out." Udonna removed her helmet. "He'll let us know if there's trouble."

Nick shifted from foot to foot as he tossed his helmet into the back seat of Vida's car--landing it neatly on Xander's lap.

"Ow!" Xander said. "What I'd ever do to you?"

"Nothing." Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I'm just kind of nervous."

Vida walked up to him, leaning an elbow on Nick's shoulder. "We all know what Chip's problem is, what's yours?"

"I'm the dork bringing his parents to the party," Nick said.

"Mentors are welcome; I'm sure there will be plenty of adults to distract us." Udonna squeezed Nick's shoulder.

"If mentors are invited, Captain Mitchell's probably here." Chip walked up, clapping Nick on the back. "Which means that Dana and Ryan Mitchell are also bringing their dad to the party."

"See?" Udonna said.

Chip took a deep breath. Then squared his shoulders and took Udonna by the hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Hey, Chip she's my mom," Nick called after them as Chip led Udonna double time towards the hill presumably obscuring the beach.

"She's my excuse," Chip shot back, helping Udonna down the stone step path that they'd been instructed to take.

"Excuse for what?" asked a man with a square jaw, a not quite dark but not quite white complexion, slightly narrower than Caucasian eyes, and dark hair. He had been standing just past the bend in the path, and was glaring daggers at them. 

Chip would've wondered what they'd done, but he was wearing long pants, a red shirt, and a black beret. "Aren't you hot?" Chip asked.

"Can I help you?" he asked, arms crossed.

Chip pulled out his morpher. "I don't know, can you?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Party's that way." He pointed. "Kelsey's by the volleyball net."

Chip blushed. "Did she tell everyone?"

"She's been showing your videos around for years, Chip," the man replied.

"You, uh, seem to have us at a disadvantage," Nick said.

"Good." The man crossed his arms, turning his attention back to the horizon.

Chip shrugged at Nick, dragging Udonna off in the direction that he had pointed.

"Chip, slow down, please," Udonna said. "I'd prefer you not take my arm off."

"Then hurry up!" Chip said, bouncing excitedly. He was practically shouting.

They rounded the hill to see that the beach was teeming with people. Chip could see a blonde woman and an asian man out surfing on the waves. There was a cluster of people around the volleyball net. Including...

A loud squeal cut through the air and a young woman with messy curls wearing a yellow bikini top and boy shorts raced up to them. "Chip!"

"Kelsey!"

Chip dropped Udonna's hand, meeting Kelsey a couple lengths away. He picked her up and spun her around.

"You're too little to be able to do that!" she squealed.

Chip put her down, and her head came up to his shoulder. "You were saying?"

"I knew you were a Ranger!" she said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but Udonna here is paranoid," Chip said.

"I apologize, but given our own experiences with fan mail, I was concerned that Chip wasn't writing to who he thought," Udonna said, approaching them.

"Paranoia sort of comes with the business." Kelsey extended her hand. "I'm Kelsey Winslow."

"Sorry," Chip said, blushing. "This is Udonna, our mentor and sometimes the White Ranger. Her husband, Leanbow, he's sort of our seventh? Eighth? He's the Wolf Warrior. This is Nick Russell, he's our Red."

"And Udonna's and my son," Leanbow added.

Nick blushed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"And Maddie Rocca, blue, Vida Rocca, pink, and Xander Bly, green." Chip finished.

"Thank you so much for getting Chip to stop putting frogs in my desk," Maddie said. "He apologized by giving me a chocolate one and then we started talking about Harry Potter and the rest is history."

Kelsey smiled. "Glad to be of service."

"Now, now, Kelsey," a man wearing red trunks came up to them. His face was tan, hair dark with a hint of curl, and a wide smile. "No hogging the rookies just 'cause you've been fussing over one of them for the last several months."

Chip raised an eyebrow at Kelsey. "Fussing?"

"You weren't talking to me and I was worried," Kelsey said.

"I wasn't not talking to you on purpose," Chip said, "I was just trying to balance a job, homework, and world saving. It happens!"

"Unfortunately, when they know you from a young age, they tend to think that you're still that young, even when they're not," a young man wearing blue swim trunks, a beard, and an infectious grin said. He stuck out his hand. "Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo."

"You're just grinning so wide because you have just enough years on these guys that they might actually take you seriously," said the other man. "I'm Jason Scott, the original Red Ranger, and also the Gold Zeo Ranger for awhile."

"I'm forgetting my manners in all the teenage indignation, sorry," Kelsey said.

"I think I'm insulted," Chip said.

"Kelsey, I told you to go easy on him," said an asian man with blue checked swim trunks peeking through the open zipper of his wet suit. Chip was pretty sure he'd been one of the people out there surfing.

"Tori beat you," Kelsey said without looking up.

"Yeah, according to the guys, she does that a lot," the man said. "Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed."

"Chip Thorne, and man, dude, I can't thank you enough for recommending Praying Mantis--besides my sanity, some of the moves I learned there saved my life a couple of times."

Chad smiled. "Glad to be of service. You should thank Adam too. He's... around here somewhere."

"Chip was a lot happier when he switched too," Xander said.

"Yo, Dana and Ryan," Chad shouted.

Chip glanced over his shoulder to find three blondes, one rather rotund and in his late forties and two in their twenties coming over the hill.

"What, no greeting for me?" the elder man said.

Chad and Kelsey both snapped to attention, bringing their hands to their foreheads.

"Ha ha," the man said, arriving at the group and embracing both of the former Lightspeed Rescue rangers warmly.

He turned to the others, then looked them over. His eyes fell on Chip and he smiled. "So you're Kelsey's recruit? Glad to see you finally officially joined the ranks. She's been talking about you for years."

Chip blushed. "She has?"

"It went both ways, trust us," Maddie said.

"What's your team name?" asked a man with red trunks who just came over to them.

"And you are?" Nick asked.

"Not Chip here's father?" he said tentatively.

Chip flushed.

"Carter, lay off; it was my fault, not his," Kelsey said.

"We're the Mystic Force," Nick said. "Why?"

Carter grinned. "Well, then, as Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, I'd like to officially challenge the Mystic Force to volleyball."

Nick grinned back. "You're on!"

Chip grinned at Kelsey. "You're going down."

"Dream on, Kiddo," Kelsey said.

"Why not?" Chip asked. "It seems to have worked out for me before."

End


End file.
